deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser
Description Fairy Tail vs Super Mario Bros! It's time to fight fire with fire Interlude Y: Hey, uh Blake B: Yes? Y: How long has it been since we did an anime character in this? B: I think it was Scorpion vs Alucard Y: So, I have an idea, can we have Natsu Dragneel? B: Ok, and who else........? Bowser? Y: Let's do this then B: After all, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Natsu B: 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents Y: Yup, their village got raided by F*CKING DRAGONS B: Zeref, understandably devistated, seeked a way to revive Natsu Y: He did find a way, but Natsu had to be revived as a demon, but this gave him the chance to be even stronger than Zeref B: He was revived as E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel Y: Now he is a demon specializing in fire magic, due to his adopted father, Igneel B: Natsu now has a plethora of spells to choose from Y: Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dra- B: We get it Y: F*ck you Blake B: You did last night Y: Anyways, another neat trick he has, he can eat fire B: And eating fire increases his power Y: He also has CRAZY strength, he lifted a stone pillar that weighed over 100 tons! B: But there are some drawbacks, an example: It can create a feeling similar to vertigo Y: But trust us when we say, nothing can take away the badassery of the fire mage of the Fairy Tail Guild Bowser B: In the entire Mushroom Kingdom, no name is feared more than King Bowser Koopa Y: THE GIANT FIRE BREATHING TURTLE OF DOOOOMMMM B: Goddamnit...Anyways, not much is known about Bowsers past Y: So does that mean we can get to this guys powers? B: Yes, it does, Bowser posesses many powers due to his use of magic Y: He can breathe fire, is surprisingly durable B: In his smallest form, he can take 19 of Marios fireballs, tough enough to survive lava of any temp Y: Then he becomes Dry Bowser, basically a skeleton Bowser, and might I mention he can turn F*CKING GIGANTIC B: Giant Bowser is exactly what it sounds like, so there really isn't enough to go over with this form Y: He cn fire spikes from his shell, throw hammers, and mechakoopas B: He stores these in his Koopa Clown Copter Y: But when we say this, don't f*ck with the king of the koopas, we mean it ''Bowser: ''GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!' Pre-Fight B: ALl right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! fight KO! Y: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE ???: I shall bring you to justice ???: YOU ARE DISGUSTING Superman vs SCP-682 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year